Tell Me Lies
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermione's at PPTH, but why? Was she Brought there? For who? Will House ever figure her out? Rated M for mature content in later chapters. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Own Nothing.

Chapter one.

* * *

House walked through the halls, on the way to his office, his cane tapping against the floor, sending an echo through the hollowed halls. Cuddy and Wilson had been acting weird the last few days, secret smiles when they looked at him, running off when he tried to catch up with him. He was going to figure it out, even if he would have to kill the both of them.

He walked into the room, where they held the dialogistic meetings for the patients. His team all sat around the table. Thirteen, Forman, and Chase. What he thought was weird was that their was another brunette sitting next to thirteen. Her curly brown locks were pulled back into a low ponytail. She wore grey slacks and a red sweater underneath her lab coat. She glanced up briefly when he entered the room then back down at the file she was reading.

"What do we have here? Is someone auditing my class?" House asked, walking towards her. She pulled out a letter from her lab coat and handed it to him, without ever looking at him. "What is this?" He asked, taking the envelope.

"It seems to be an envelope." Her crisp british accent cut through the air, now everyone's eyes were on her. They didn't expect her to be british.

"I can see that, what's in it." He asked again, narrowing his eyes at her. He didn't appreciate a smart ass attitude so early in the morning.

"I would assume a letter, but then you would have to actually open it to find out." She replied, turning to the next page in her file. House remained silent for a few minutes before set his cane on the table with a thud, trying to see if she would jump, but she didn't.

House turned to the envelope, opening it up to read the letter. His eyes traveled down the page, frowning. He looked up from the letter, glaring at the small brunette. "You're joking."

"Special delivery." She replied as he grabbed his cane and stormed out of the room to find Cuddy.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" House shouted as he barged into Cuddy's office, he glared down at Wilson who was sitting across form her. "You ordering me to take on a british chick? I already have one, his name is Chase!"

"Cute." Cuddy rolled her eyes, looking up from her paper work. "House, stop throwing a tantrum. Dr. Granger is one of the best in the world. And is ranked with high recommendation in Great Britain and France. The least you can do is acknowledge that and take her on."

"I don't need another member for the team." House growled.

"Why not?" Wilson asked, looking up at his best friend. "I think she would be good for you."

"Good for me?" House hit his friend with his cane. "You're insane. She's just another pretty face and she'll leave before the end of the week."

"So you think she's pretty?" WIlson teased, winking at Cuddy.

House rolled his eyes. "One week. I'll give her a one week trial. If she sucks, she's gone."

"Fine, one week on your team and if it doesn't work, she'll be put in another position in the hospital." Cuddy replied, her voice firm. "We are not getting rid of her just because you don't like her."

"Fine." House quipped before walking out of the room. He made his way back into meeting room and walked in. He stared the new doctor's back as she made herself a cup of coffee. "Go draw blood." He ordered her.

She glanced over her shoulder then back at her coffee. "Who's blood do you want me to draw?"

"The patients." House replied, walking around to the white board. "The one in you file."

Hermione finished making her coffee and walked over to her seat, she picked up the file and slid it over to him. "The file is of your last patient, I was reading over your methods and how you approached the illness." She took a sip from her cup, watching as he read through the file. The rest of the team watched them with excitement. "Anything else?"

"Clinic hours." He barked, throwing the file back on the table.

"I've been here for two week Dr. House, I already logged all my clinic hours for this month. I'm not allowed to do anymore." Hermione shrugged, sitting down in her chair.

"Go do my clinic hours." He stated, he didn't know why but this woman was revving him up.

She shook her head. "I'm not your lap dog." She simply stated. "You're down physically half a leg, you're still able to do your own work." She took another sip of her coffee.

"Then why are you even here?" He shouted, slamming his cane down on the table, louder and harder this time.

Hermione raised one eyebrow, smirking as she set her coffee down on the table. "To teach an old dogs somenew tricks." She stood up, winking at him as she walked towards the door. "Page me when we get a case. I'm going to annoy Wilson." She shouted walking out of the room.

* * *

"That was hot." Thirteen stated, as they all stared after Hermione as she walked down the hall. "Was anyone else turned on by that?"

"Sadly." House began as he sighed. "Yes..." He picked up his cane and walked into his office, closing the blinds and locking the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing.

Chapter Two.

* * *

House found Dr. Granger in the coma ward, she was looking through the charts of some of the patients, going down the line reading what was in the charts. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching as she read through a Jane Doe's chart. He was pretty sure the woman had a name, but he couldn't care less. What he wanted to know is what Dr. Granger thought she was here for.

"Getting familiar." She replied in a whisper, he barely heard her.

"You know you can speak on a normal level, they can't hear you." House replied, trying to rile her up. He waited to see if she would do anything, but she just set the chart back and went on to the next one. "What are you getting familiar with? The patient, or the charts?"

"The theory of it all." She replied, as she read through the John Doe's chart. House watched her and she could feel his eyes on her as she read about the patient.

"You look hot." She heard and her cheeks turned a light shade of red as she tried to ignore the comment. She continued reading the chart when she heard a wolfish whistle. She raised and eyebrow, looking back at house over her shoulder.

"It wasn't me." He lifted up his cane and pointed behind her, to the patient. "I think he's talking to you. He's so not my type."

Hermione turned back around to see the man in the bed. He was much older then her, black hair, grayish eyes. "You look hotter then I remember." His hoarse voice cracked as he spoke.

Hermione smiled, setting his chart on his bed side table, pulling out her stethoscope. She listened to his heart. "I'm older then you remember to." She pulled away, putting away her stethoscope. "Last time I saw you I was fifteen."

"How old are you now?" The man asked, coughing a little. Hermione rolled her eyes and went and got him a cup of water and a straw.

"Sirius Black, didn't your mother teach you to never ask a woman's age?" Hermione asked, sitting on his bed, ignoring House. Though she knew he was watching them. Hermione sighed, "I'm thirty-three. Well thirty-four in september." Hermione shrugged.

"Where am I?" He asked, glancing back at House then at Hermione again.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Hermione stated, seeing his blank face, she laughed. "We're in New Jersey Sirius."

"Oh, how the bloody hell did I end up here?" He asked, his face scrunched up.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Hermione stood up from the bed. "I need to call back home and tell them that I found you." She sighed, watching his face. "You're not some wanted criminal anymore, you can actually go back home and live freely."

"That sounds fantastic." Sirius sighed. "And Harry?"

"Harry is perfectly fine, married to Ginny Weasly and has three kids. I fill you in on the rest later." Hermione smiled before turning to leave. She stood at the nurse's station, explaining that a patient in the coma ward just woken up. She finished and then turned to see House standing behind her, staring her down. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Hermione Jane Granger." She smiled at him. "Nothing less, nothing more."

"I don't believe you, you're hiding something." He stated.

"I don't give out information easily." Hermione replied and he could see the sadness in her eyes, as if there was a story behind what she said. "So you have to get to know me before I give anything up."

"So that's what you're playing at?" He smirked, suddenly he liked her again. He was miffed that she just waltz right into his hospital, but now, not she proposed a game.

"Interested yet?" She winked before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Own Nothing.

Chapter Three.

* * *

"Who is she really?" House asked, sitting in the chair across from Cuddy. "How did her resume find you?"

Cuddy sighed, looking up at him before turning back to her computer. "What do you want House?"

"I want to know why you hired Dr. Granger?" He frowned, watching her blank face. "The British one, not to get confused with Chase because he's Australian."

"What?" Cuddy asked, starring at him. "who are you talking about?"

"The new doctor you made me hire?" House sat up straight now in his chair, something was wrong. There was a knock at the door and someone quickly walked in.

"Here' the files you wanted Dr. Cuddy." House looked up to see the person they were talking...well the one he was talking about.

"Her." House pointed with his cane.

"What her?" Cuddy looked up from the file Hermione gave her and stared at House. She looked back at Hermione and sighed. "I'm sorry, you completely slipped my mind. It's good to see you again Hermione."

"You to Dr. Cuddy." Hermione smiled before turning to walk out of the room.

"Why did you make me hire her?" House asked again, now that Cuddy knew who he was talking about.

"House." Cuddy looked at him, an exhausted look on her face. "I didn't make you hire her. Dr. Granger is highly regarded as one of the best in the world and she came here asking for a job, to work under you."

"A minute ago you didn't know who she was." House stood up, staring down at her. "Something's a bit fishy about her." He glanced out the door, he could see Hermione at the nurses station across the floor. She looked up and smiled at him before looking back at her chart.

"House, I'm human I can forget sometimes." Cuddy replied, but he was already walking towards the door.

He opened it and glanced back. "This isn't over yet." He walked out of the room. He stared at Hermione out in the open, he looked both ways, as if seeing if anyone saw him. Then he walked over to her, he pretended to look at a chart. "Who are you really?"

She snorted, writing notes on the chart. "I feel like you have short term memory loss Dr. House. We've been over this."

"Maybe I forgot, just like Cuddy did right before you came into the room." He whispered to her, he was still trying to figure her out and he was still deciding if he should make a loud scene and draw some emotion out of her or if that would backfire.

She turned around, her eyes narrowed at first before her face relaxed. "I don't know if I should be insulted that Cuddy forgot about me already, or flattered because you think I have some cool super power and control people's minds."

He stepped back on his heel and whistled. "Nice one, are you going to show me your super hero outfit? Or do I have to be bad first?"

She shook her head, stepping away from the nurses station. "House, just because I said I had super powers doesn't make me a hero." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, her eyes showed a brief moment of sadness. "I'm sidekick material all the way." She turned and walked away from him.

He smirked, now deciding to be loud. "So you do admit to having super powers?"

She turned around, returning his smirk. "Oh yea. X-ray vision and super human strength." She winked at him, turning around and walked down the hall.

"Oh, who does she remind me of?" Wilson stood next to House. "Admit it, you like having her here."

"I'd like to know who she really is." House growled, his smirked and happy manner gone as he went after her.

* * *

"I want you two to find out all you can about your new colleage." House ordered Chase and Forman. He had paged everyone except for Hermione to get the scoop on her. He needed to know. "Google her, search for her facebook. Do whatever it takes to figure out anything about her."

"Why the sudden interest?" Forman asked, crossing his arms. "What's so special about her?"

"She's a puzzle that's all. And daddy's getting lazy, so I'm sending you children to figure her out for me."

"She's gotten under you skin hasn't she?" Thirteen asked, smirking. "It bugs you that all you have is a name."

"Why don't you look at her personal file?" Chase asked. "That'll give you information about her."

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" House rolled his eyes. "Maybe I didn't look because there wasn't a file to be found."

"If you didn't look, then how did you know that there wasn't a file?" Chase asked, not understanding House's sarcasm.

"What do you mean there isn't a file?" Forman asked.

"Like I said there wasn't a file about her. No resume, no interview, no background check. Cuddy says she comes highly recommended but there isn't a damn thing about her."

"So Chase and Forman snoop around her place, try to find something out." Thirteen stated. "Why do I do then?"

"Correction." House turned to her, eyes twinkling, Thirteen was a major part of his plan. "Chase and Forman are going to search the web, you're going to search her house." He shifted his feet before he began to walked away from the group.

"But I thought you said there was no file, no file, no address." Thirteen stated, staring at House.

He turned around. "You think she's hot. Make a move, maybe she'll be into a little bit of experimenting." He then continue walk down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Own Nothing.

Chapter Four.

* * *

"You're a lie." House stated, setting his cane on the class table. It has been over a week since she had started working there and she was to much of a lock to pick that he forgot about getting rid of her. He sat down across from her as she read over their new patient's file.

"Tell me more." She sat up in her chair, popping her neck for being stiff for to long.

"I had Chase and Forman google you, there's quite a few ' but none of them were you."

"I was wondering why Dr. Hadley asked me out. I was suspicious at first, so I told her I would think about it."

"Are you always suspicious when asked out?" House asked, watching her.

Hermione sighed, standing up and walking over to the coffee pot. She was on-call tonight and she needed more caffeine if she had to deal with House. "Are you always wary of people you just met?" She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"People lie." House replied.

"All the time." Hermione sighed, sitting down at the new pot began to brew. "Why are you trying to pick at me when you very well fire me."

"Oh I will. When I'm satisfied."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, frowning. "I'm taking this job seriously and you're trying to play 'guess who'."

"Tell me three things about yourself. Two truths, one lie." House commanded.

"You're kidding?" Hermione got up to pour herself a cup of coffee, stirring in the creamer, watching him.

"You job is on the line." He replied.

"What if you guess that one of the truths is a lie and I win?" Hermione asked. "You have to wager something to."

"If I get it wrong, a date." He smirked.

"If you want to go on a date, you could've just asked me." Hermione chuckled, sitting back down across form him.

"Would you have said yes?" He asked, he was curious now for her answer.

"No." Hermione replied. "You're my boss, such feelings are inapporiate and should not be in the work place."

He stared at her for a second, as if trying to decided if she was lied there, to his face. "Al-righty then. Tell me a lie."

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger." Her eyes sparkle as she calculated what information to release next. "My parents live in Australia." She took a sip of her coffee, her eyes never leaving his. "I have fought in a war." She set down her coffee to check her beeper when it went off. She cursed slightly before standing up. She glanced at House and nodded. "Let me know what you think later." She ran out of the room and down the hall to her patients room, leaving House there to think.

He stared at her coffee, silent, lost in thought. What she had revealed to him, well, it wasn't what he had expected. He sighed, getting up and grabbing his cane. He limped over to his office where his pill bottle was. He popped to pills when he reached his desk then he went had sat down in his comfy chair across the room. Maybe he would sleep on it, and give her his answer in the actual daylight morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I changed Chapter two aroudn a bit, mostly just Hermione's age, because I need it for a character in a later chapter. But just moslty that.

Own Nothing

Chapter Five.

* * *

He sat on bar stool, barely hanging in there with the amount of alcohol he had drink due to the rough day at work. The bartender had taken his keys three drinks ago and he refused to call for help. He'd walk home if he had to, he didn't need anyone.

"Are you sure you want another one?" The bartender asked, staring sadly at him. "Or do you want to call for a ride instead?"

"What are you, my mother?" House growled at him. "Give me another shot." He ordered, slamming his previous on down on the counter. "I want to drown my sorrows."

"Whatever you say." The bartender complied, pouring another shot glass for House.

Behind House, the door opened, letting the light breeze of autumn blow through the room. Hermione walked into the bar, looking around at the place, analyzing it. She looked up at the bar, and saw House trying to get another drink. She rolled her eyes, and walked up to him. "Give me another!" He shouted again, finishing the one from seconds before.

"I would do that if I was you." Hermione gave a thin smile to the bartender. "That will be all, thank you."

House growled, looking at her. "Who are you, my wife?"

"No, your friend." She turned to the bartender, "How much is his bill?" She handed over her bank card, allowing the bartender to take it."

"You know that I'm never going to pay you back." House stated, starring drunkly at her.

"I know. I'll just steal it from you later."

"So the students becomes the teacher." He smirked, before turning back to face forward. "Why are you here?"

"You ran off after we lost a patient House." Hermione whispered, sitting down on the next bar stool as she wrote her signature on the credit card slip. She place her card back in her purse and looked at her boss. "People die House. You cannot grieve for one lost life when there are many more replacing it everyday."

"You're cynical."

"You're drunk." Hermione threw back. "Let's get you home." She turned to the bartender. "Can I have his keys?" She held out her hand, as he place the set of keys in her hand. "Come on, I'll dive you home." She got up and tried to tug him away from the bar, but he remained there.

"Which one of them was the lie?" He asked, turning to face her. "If let you take me home to have your wicked way with me, I'd like to know which was the lie."

"Which one do you think it was?" She asked, standing there, waiting.

"I don't think you fought in a war, you're to put together, not at all broken like you would be if you did fight."

"I have scars House, I'm just really good at hiding them." She tug his hand again, this time pulling him to his feet. He stumbled into her before he gained his balance. She grabbed his cane for him and helped him outside to his car. "You owe me a date now." She smirked at him as she opened the passenger for him.

"Oh really? Hmm, I guess I have to plan something for friday night." He groaned out as she closed the door and walked over to the other side, letting herself in. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Friday?" She looked at him. "Sorry, I can't I already have a date. Remy and I are going out dancing."

"I knew you were into her." He smirked as she started the car.

"We're going as friends House. Nothing more."

"Does Thirteen know that you don't return the feelings?" He asked as Hermione began to drive down the street. He was surprise, that she actually drove on the right side of the road. "You know don't have to hide it anymore, you can be out in the open about it."

"About what?" Hermione asked, turning down the street.

"Being gay."

Hermione laughed, and House felt it warm up his body the way the sound hit the air around him, giving him goose-bumps. "I'm not gay House."

"So I still have a chance then?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She sighed, slowing down the speed when they reached a school zone. "You're my boss House. I pick you up from bars when you get to drunk and I'm here to make sure you're still human."

"Why are you here?" He rolled his head to the side, watching as she drove. His stare made her cheeks burn a lovely shade a pink. Lovely, House groaned internally he was screwed.

"To learn from the best." She whispered back.

"Aren't you the best in Europe or something?" House asked as they slowed to a stop. He looked up, they were at his home. "How do you know where I live?"

"Oh, because I stalk you in my spare time." Hermione rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she got out of the car and walked over to his side. SHe opened the door and helped him out. She helped him up the stairs, though is he was asked about it later, he didn't enjoy it. She found the right key to open the door and let themselves in. She helped him to his apartment, opening the door for that to.

"You can come in if you want." House whispered, staring down at her, they were standing in his open doorway. The invitation there.

"I don't think that's wise." Hermione whispered back, she could feel his hot breath on her face, can smell the beer on his breath. "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"You can finish the job by making sure I got into bed safely." He lowered his head, closing in on the space between them.

"You're drunk." She whispered back, allowing him closer. Their lips touch and so much force behind his, it shocked her, she let a groan escape as she tugged at his shirt. They began tugging at each other's clothes in the middle of the hallway. He pulled her into his apartment, closing the door behind them. He set her against the door, his cane fallen to the ground as he used his free hand to go under her shirt. He felt them, some of her scars, he rubbed his thumb on one of the bigger ones. She didn't lie about being in a war.

She pulled away from the heated kiss, her cheeks flushed, her breath heavy. "I can't do this." She took a deep breath, staring him in the eyes. "You're my boss, we cant be doing this."

"I wont tell." His words, though harmless, seem to struck a cord with her, he saw it. "But you want something you don't have to hide."

"Yes." She pushed him away slightly, and she moved to open the door. "Don't be late for work tomorrow."

"You're really bossy, you know that right?" He asked, allowing her to leave.

"I've been told that before." She smiled, closing the door as she left, leaving him there standing alone in his apartment


	6. Chapter 6

Own Nothing.

Chapter Six.

* * *

He walked into the meeting room, his head aching as he stared at his team. Why did he have to come into work this morning. He should've just called in. But then Cuddy would've called. But still, it wasn't like he couldn't just ignored her phone call. But he came in, he came in for her. That damn british brunette. He had a bone to pick with her. "Scatter the lot of you." He barked, as he made his way over to the table. "Except you." He pointed to Hermione with his cane. "My office, now." He ordered, turning around and walking into his office.

"What did you do?" Chase asked, as he stood up, his coffee in hand.

"I drove his drunk ass home from a bar last night." Hermione shrugged as she and Remy stood up, she walked into House's office as the others walked out of the room and down the hall to find something to do. Hermione sighed, watching them leave through the glass window before turning to face House. "What?" She asked, walking to sit in the chair across form his. "Last night wasn't enough?"

"It's what got me through the night." He stated as he sat down, setting his cane on the desk edge. "I just wanted to talk."

"About what?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He glanced over at her before playing with his red tennis ball. "True or false."

"Isn't it truth or dare?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"We'll get to that, when you have a few shots in you and you and Thirteen make-out."

"What makes you think we haven't already?" Her smirk was beginning to tick him off, but he didn't have what it took to get rid of her.

"Have you?" He raised his own eyebrow, almost excited.

"What will it take to satisfy you?" She asked.

"Do you want to get fired?" He returned.

"I just don't want to play any more games." She whispered, averting her eyes. He remained silent for a few minutes, the quiet filled the air as she refused to look at him. "True or false?" She asked, her voice a soft whispered.

"You are attracted to Thirteen?" He asked, smirking, game on.

"In a way." She returned, she looked back at him, finally making eye contact. "You are only doing this to get something."

"Kind of." He stated. "You are attracted to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and then thought for a minute, before smirking. She stood up and walked towards the door. "What would be the fun in telling you?"

"Would it help if I give you an incentive?" He shrugged, tossing his tennis ball up in the air, catching it.

"What's the bait?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What if I say that I am attracted to you?"

"That wouldn't mean anything." She stated, opening the door.

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't be the only one you were attracted to. Word travels and I know that Cameron, Cuddy, and Remy have all had a relationship of some kind with you." She sighed. "I'm a one man kind of girl." She walked out of the door, leaving him to think upon her words.

He stared at her, watching as she walked down the hall, setting his tennis ball back on his desk. He stood up, grabbing his cane and walked out of the door. He turned and walked in the opposite direction towards Wilson's office. He knocked on the door, waiting for Wilson to say something, before he walked in.

"Why did you knock?" WIlson asked, setting down his pen.

"I have a problem." House stated, sitting down. He held his hand over his mouth, silently thinking for a moment. "What would you say if I had said that I was attracted to someone and no one else mattered."

"A woman?"

House rolled his eyes, glaring at Wilson. "No you, it's always been you."

Wilson held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. So you're attracted to someone. Is it Hermione?" Wilson watched as House slightly nodded. "I figured. But what make her different. I thought she was just a puzzle to you?"

"Did you tell her where my favorite bar was?" House asked, ignoring Wilson's last question.

"I didn't even know that you had a favorite bar. You frequent so many."

"Exactly. So how did she know where I was last night?" House asked Wilson. "She found me after we lost our patient. She found me completely wasted in a bar, one that was actually in completely different city. She found me and drove me home."

"Why do you go to a bar in a different city?" Wilson asked.

"So no one can find me." House replied. "We get to my place, she helped me inside, then I kissed her."

"You kissed her?" Wilson asked, his face shocked. "She's only been with you a week, almost two."

"It just happened. I was drunk." House shrugged like it was obvious. "She pushed me away, because I was her boss then she left."

"At least she's professional."

"I also think she's secretly dating Thirteen." House stated after a second. "They have a date tonight."

"Are you going to follow them?" Wilson suggested.

"Nope, I'm going to crash it." House stated, staring out the window.

"House, what makes her different?"

"I don't know yet. But I want to find out. I can tell she's hiding something." House whispered before standing up. "Well, see you around Wilson." And he walked out of Wilson's office.


	7. Chapter 7

I changed the rating for the whole thing. Because I feel like i'm going to go in a more mature direction with this, if you understand what I'm saying... So be warned for future chapters.

Own Nothing

Chapter Seven.

* * *

Hermione walked into her home, her shoulders sagging from the long day. The date itself was great. Well it wasn't really a date, they just went out to eat, went to the gym to workout and then a movie. They saw the new suspense horror film that came out. And she knew by the way the Remy kept grabbing her hand that Remy had considered this a date, even though Remy knew that Hermione didn't. But it was over, and Hermione was back home in her house, taking off her coat and setting her big tote bag that had her sweaty workout clothes in it by the door. She would get to them later. She sighed, sitting on her couch and kicked off her shoes, setting her feet on the coffee table and relaxed for a bit. She glanced at the door, before reaching down and grabbing the TV remote. She turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

She rolled her eyes at a random reality show, getting off the couch, she walked over to her front door and opened it. There stood, on the other side was House. "Did you enjoy your date?" He asked, walking into her home without her permission. Hermione sighed, closing the door and watch him look around the living room. "You didn't kiss her good-night did you? It'll give off the idea that you return the feelings."

"I saw you, the whole night, and you know that we didn't kiss." Hermione stated, as House sat down on her couch, the exact spot she had just vacated. "Why were you stalking us? Are you trying to get more information on me?"

"About you?" His lips grew into a thin line. "You two went out to eat at a nice Italian place. Very classy, who paid?" He changed the subject.

"She did." Hermione shrugged, crossing her arms as she was being interrogated by her boss.

House chuckled to himself. "Then you went to the gym. Cute gym clothes by the way. Real sexy with the red and gold sports bra and black spanks."

"Glad you like, sense you were staring at my ass the entire time from the back of the room."

"Anytime." He smirked. "Then you two went to take showers."

"Yea, so. We're not going to go to the movies smelling bad."

"Did you guys have sex in the showers?" House asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No."

"Not even in the sauna?" He asked, shocked. He was getting himself off in the men's showers imagining them getting it on.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. We were in separate showers."

"Damn." House muttered. "Who picked the movie?"

"I did. I paid for tickets and drinks." Hermione replied, answering his next question. "I sat us down low so you could keep an eye on us, for what ever reason."

"If you knew I was there the entire time. Why didn't you say anything?" He asked her.

"Because. I knew you would deny it. And for whatever reason why you followed us, I figured it was harmless." She sat down next to him, staring at him. "As far as I know. You like the same Italian place that Remy goes to. We all work out at the same gym. You just happen to be in the same theatre as us."

"You're not really naive are you?" He asked, smirking.

"No." Hermione smirked, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Ow, don't pick on the cripple."

"Well, my cripple has a stalking problem. He even stalked me to my house." Hermione laughed.

"In my defense, you do live next door to me." House replied, "That's how you knew where I lived."

"Give yourself a cookie." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Tell me the truth." House began, watching as her eyebrow rose. "Tell me at least she was fingering you during the movie."

"Seriously?" Hermione sat up, staring at him in disbelief. "Out of all the things you could have asked me, I would've given you any piece of information about me and it would have not been a lie, you asked if Remy jacked me off with her finger?"

"A man has needs!" House argued back, though if that was all it took for her to open up to him.

"No." Hermione rolled her eyes. "She kept grabbing my hand during a scary part, but we didn't do anything of that." She made a gesture. "Why do you care so much? Are you jealous that I'm giving someone else more attention then you?"

"Yes." He gave a straight forward answer. It did tick him off, if he had Hermione in the shower, he would've had sex with her.

"House, you're my boss. That's inapporiate."

"Thirteen is your colleague, what happens when it gets screwed up and you still have to work together."

"We're grownups, we'll make do. But I see how you treat Cuddy, you two dated and after it went south, you treat her differently. I don't want that."

"Just try." House stated. "One night, I owe you a date anyway."

"You want us to have a one night stand and then go as if nothing happened?" Hermione asked in shock.

"That is the definition of a one night stand." House replied.

"You're insane." Hermione stood up, shaking her head. She walked into the kitchen leaving him in the living room. He heard her muttering about 'crazy old man' and 'worth more then a one night stand'. He heard her open the cabinets and get something out. She then walked in the doorway, her head leaning against the frame. "This would never work."

"You wont know until you try." He stated, watching as she swirled her drink around, judging by the color, it was whisky. He never pegged her for a whiskey drinker, but she had the habit of surprising him. "I never figured you one to back down from something." He stand, standing up, he nodded towards her, then looked away to walked towards the door.

"Sit down." Her voice firm, strong and had authority tone in it. He looked over to her see her down her drink, setting it on a near by shelf and walked towards him. "I said sit down." She was a foot in front of him, and she glared up into his eyes. "I'm a lot of things house, but I am not any shape or form a coward."

"Good." He smirked, allowing her to push him back on to the couch, his cane falling to the ground. He looked up at her, watching as she looked like she was calculating her next move. She smirked and then slid onto his lap, settling herself there on him. She remained eye contact, as she began to unbutton his shirt. She leaned in, their lips touching, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and she moaned when she felt his erection on his pants.

She felt his hands go one her shirt, one at her back and the other at the front. Both playing with her bra. She pulled away from him long to pull her shirt over her head. She tossed it the side and stare at House, wanting him to make the next move. "Your turn."

He smirked, and reached down, and unbuckled his pants, moving them down a bit. Hermione realizing what he was doing, helped him, lifting herself up so he could maneuver his hips to get the pants off. He sat in his boxers, his pants down to his ankles. "Cute boxers." Hermione smirked at the duckies on the cotton fabric.

He raised his eyebrows, laughing lightly as he grabbed onto her bra. A white lacy bra with red roses. "Cute bra."

"Really, I only wear it when I feel like I'm going to get laid." Hermione smirked, catching his attention.

"So you were planning on having sex with Thirteen." House felt his erection jump at the thought, and he knew Hermione felt it to.

"What makes you think really didn't do it in the showers?" She tilted her head to the side. "Or in the sauna?" She asked, as she leaned down and kissed his lips, slowly kissing him down to his collar bone. "Or on the bench in the locker room. Out in the open." She teased him, feeling his moan escape him.

"Please tell me you did."

"Who knows. It's one of those, you had to be there moments." Hermione replied. When the both felt a vibration. It hit them both in the right places and Hermione almost unraveled right there, when she realized that the vibration she felt was her cell phone on vibrate. She groaned, sitting back up, she looked House in the eyes as she lifted her hips and reached into her front pant pocket. She glance at the number and it was the hospital. "Hello. Yes this is Dr. Granger. What?" Her eyes widen in shock. "Are you sure? Yea, I'll be there. Give me half an hour." Hermione hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" House asked, curious.

"One of my friends from England just came into hospital. Him and his wife, they were asking for me. She's about to have their first child any day now and they came here, because something's wrong." She sighed, getting off of House. "I think you need to put your pants back on." She grabbed her shirt and walked into her room. By the time she quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, expecting a long night, House was standing by the door, with his pants on. "What are you still doing here?" She asked, grabbing her purse.

"I figure you would need a ride. You're in no condition to drive." He grabbed her keys from her and opened the door. "No arguments. And we'll finish what we started later." He pushed her out the door lightly and closed it behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Own Nothing.

* * *

Chapter Eight.

Hermione rushed into the hospital, stopping at the front desk to ask what room her friend was in and then she rushed to the elevator. House slowly following behind her, she didn't bother waiting for him, she just ran. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and she ran down the hall to the room with a glass door. She looked inside to see her friends. Sliding the door opened, she ran inside. "Is everything okay."

"Dr. Granger, you have the night off." Chase looked at her weirdly, he and Cuddy was standing on the other side of the bed.

"Oh dear god, Hermione thanks for coming." George Weasly stood up and gave her a hug. "We were on our way here for a small vacation before the baby came, she still has two and a half months left and we were going to see some of the states, and we were just going to stop and say hi when we got into a crash." George explained, as Hermione gave his wife Katie a hug.

"Is the baby okay?" Hermione asked, smiling lightly down her old friend.

"The baby is in critical condition." Cuddy replied softly watching Hermione's face.

"How did you guys wreck?" Hermione asked, staring back at George as House walked into the room. He waited by the door.

"I don't want to keep the baby." Katie whispered, shocking Hermione.

"What?" Hermione looked back at her. "It's your child, you cant just get rid of him."

"It." Katie ordered. "The baby is an it."

"The baby is a boy." Hermione growled back, before sighing. "Katie I know this is hard. It's just hormones talking, but after we get the baby out, you'll see him and you'll want nothing but to hold him."

"No. I don't want It. I want nothing to do with It. I never wanted It, and I'll never love It." Katie stated, her voice firm, and angry.

"Why are you telling us now? Why the hell did you spring this up on me now?" Katie looked up into George's angry eyes, as tears began to form.

"Because you're not Fred. And I thought I could replace him with you, but I cant. I've been talking to a divorce lawyer for the last couple months."

"Wooh." House let out, making Hermione realize everyone was still in the room.

"Get out." Hermione ordered, opening the door behind house. "I want everyone out now." She practically threw them out and then closed the door. "You went behind your husband's back and got a divorce lawyer and wasn't even going to tell him?"

"I don't want his money, or this child. I just want out." Katie stated, looking away.

"That's good because you're not even fit to be a mother." Hermione growled, looking back at george, seeing him sitting in the chair next to the bed shocked, silent. "When the lawyer gets here, I will also have you sign a form giving up all rights to the child. You will having nothing to do with your own son." Hermione promised, turning to leave the room. "I'll tell them that you're ready fro surgery." She left, glancing briefly at Chase, nodding to say that she was ready and walked away.

* * *

House found her later in his office, in his chair, behind his desk. "That was brutal." He stated, as she stared at his computer screen.

"I can't believe that you actually have porn on here." Hermione replied, as she went through his files. "You have everything except kiddy porn. Or are you hiding that somewhere else?"

"It's in a file on Wilson's computer." He stated, sitting down across from her. "Why are you looking through my computer. Ever heard of invasion of privacy?"

"I heard of it, but it's not something I really care about." Hermione muttered, clicking off the screen. She sighed, sitting back. "Do you think that I over did it?"

"What? Scream at a woman who decided that she didn't want her kid and wants a divorce? A bit. But I don't care, it's hot."

"Have you ever married someone and then it didn't work out?"

"Yes, but we didn't have a kid. Why have you?" He raised his eyebrow.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, before looking behind House. George had found them and walked into the office. " 'Mione, Katie's in surgery and I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Yea, I think we should." She stood up and walked behind from the desk. "We'll talk later House."

"Don't forget." House began, causing Hermione to stop and look back at him, she stood in front of George. "We didn't finish having sex."

Hermione rolled her eyes and led George somewhere to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Own Nothing.

Chapter Nine.

* * *

Hermione sighed, standing next to George, staring down at the little baby incubator box that kept his son warm. The baby boy's curly red hair had some blonde in it, his eyes the deepest blue as he smiled up the two of them. "What should I name him?"

"Fred." She looked up at her friend. "Fred Arthur Weasly II." She smiled at him. "He should be names after a good man." They laughed as small tears fell down their faces as the looked back at the little boy. "He'll need to stay here, for about a month or so. Because of the condition of his birth, he was born before he was ready, so he needs to grow in a sterile environment for a while. To stay healthy."

"It wasn't a good idea to come here. To the states I mean." George whispered. "Not because of you Hermione, but we don't have a place to live. And he cant fly or anything for a while."

"I have room." Hermione stated. "I have a couple of extra rooms, or if you want a place of your own, I can buy you one. Or I can get us an bigger place and live there."

"Why, why do all that Hermione?" George asked.

"Because we're family. You're family took me in when my parents die, it is only fair I do the same for you."

"I asked for Katie's name not to be on the birth certificate." He blurted out, shocking her.

"Who will be his mother?" She asked staring up at him.

"Can you? Be his mother I mean. We don't have to get married because obviously you have something going on with the cranky doctor. But I don't know what to do. It'll be like his god mother."

"Yes." Hermione beamed, "I'll be his mum." She smiled down at the little boy. "Hi, hi Fred, I'm you're new mum." she laughed.

"You'll need to talk to the lawyer, once he's done with Katie, he's suppose to find you. Katie already signed the forms handing him over, so she has no say anymore about Fred here." He laughed. "Fred, it's so weird to say. He's named after his Uncle Fred."

"Like I said, a great man." Hermione smiled at George before stepping back. "I better get to work. I'll be in the meeting room when the lawyers ready." She turned and left the room.

* * *

She walked down the hall to the meeting room, stopping in the bathroom to check her face, she wiped all the tears and made sure she was presentable. She walked back into the hall and into the meeting room a few doors down. "Hello everyone." She smiled at them as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You know you still have the rest of the day off." Chase stated as he looked up from his magazine.

"I know but I have forms to sign and I'm already here." She shrugged as she sipped her coffee, beaming.

"You're going to crash later." Remy pointed, in her caring voice to her friend.

"Why are you so happy?" House asked coming out of his office at the same time as Cuddy leading the Lawyer into the meeting room.

"Ms Granger, this is Mr. Thomas."

"I know, we were the same year as each other at school. How's the family the family Dean? Didn't your little Annabel start school this fall?" Hermione smiled at the man as he set the file on the table, he shifted though the papers and pulled a few of them out.

"Yes she did. And did you hear about Mr. Malfoy?" Dean asked as he pointed where she needed to sign.

"Which one? The youngest or my ex-husband?" Hermione asked as she signed the last paper.

"Neither, Lucius. He finally died last Tuesday, execution." Dean sighed, making hte catholic cross over his chest. "His wife hasn't said anything and Draco is off in Italy with some new slag. I'm sorry." Dean caught himself.

"No, we're divorce who am I to care who gives him diseases now." Hermione shrugged. "But I probably should give Narissica as call and see how she's holding up."

"That's very kind of you Hermione." He smiled, reshuffling the papers. "Now You're all set, you are now the proud mother of a new baby boy. He's a blessed one that boy is to have you." Hermione smiled, giving Dean a quick hug as he turned to leave the room.

"What?" Hermione looked back at the other doctors. "I wasn't going to leave him without a mother and she no longer had rights to him." She shrugged, drinking her coffee.

"You have an ex-husband?" Foreman asked, staring at her, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. And I fifteen year old son." Hermione stated as she stole Chase's magazine while he wasn't paying attention.

"Is there anything you haven't told us?" Cuddy asked, looking at her new doctor.

"There's a lot and until it because need to know, it isn't your business." She yawned. "I think I am going to home and sleep." She stood up, putting her in the sink after dumping it down the drain. She turned around. "House, can you give me a lift back?" She asked walking towards the door.

"Sure." He walked out after her, not even bothering to put up a fight, he wanted to try to get more out of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Own Nothing.

Chapter Ten.

* * *

They sat in silence as House drove towards he home, she stared out the window making a mental checklist of all the things she'll need for the baby, the crib, diapers, the list grew in her sighed, rubbing her forehead, glancing from the corner of her eye at House. "Okay, go ahead and ask." She wiggled in her seat, waiting for him to speak.

"Okay, two lies and a truth."

"Isn't it the other way around?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"I decided to switch it up." He glanced at her, "Unless you actually want to just tell me everything."

"You couldn't handle it." Hermione sighed, playing with the ends of her hair. "Sometimes I can't myself, and I lived through it." She stretched, looking at him fully, as if sizing him up. "Okay. Two lies and a truth. I was married. I was in love with him and he left me."

"Which is the truth?" House asked.

"That I was married." Hermione stated, as they pulled onto their street. "It was an arranged marriage, a business deal, and I grew up hating him. The only good thing to come out of it all was the divorce, left his arse as soon as I could."

"How long were the two of you married?" He asked, pulling into his parking spot. They sat there in silence as he waited for an answer.

"Eleven years." Hermione sighed, "I waited eleven years to leave him, and I've never been so happy."

"Why take so long?" He asked, as they gout out of the car, it was closing on one A.M, and he had to stifle a yawn.

"I think, Dr. House, that you need to start working for your answers. I cant just keep giving them away." Hermione raised her eyebrow, smirking.

"Really?" He thought about it for a moment. "What kind of work are we talking about here, because its manuel labor then I need to call my union leader."

"You owe me a date."

"A date?" House tilted his head to the side. "What did you have in mind?"

"Breakfast, here, in the morning." Hermione walked towards her steps to her door, she turned back at him and winked. "Wear an apron?" She laughed as she opened the door.

"Does anything have to be under it?" He shouted loudly, almost enough to wake the neighbor hood.

"It's up to you!" Hermione shouted back, waving at him before closing the door.

He gave a small smile, limping up towards his door, as he got his keys out, his glanced at the door step next to his. "Looks like I got a date." He walked inside of his house, and went to bed.

* * *

It was the next morning and she woke up to the smell of cooking in her home, at first, she was alert, silently freaking out until she remembered that House was making her breakfast. She got up form bed, took a quick trip to the bathroom to brush her teeth and pee, then walked into the kitchen. "So you decided to wear clothes with your apron?" She smirked, sitting down at the bar.

He glanced up from the pan to see Hermione in the kitchen. "I didn't want the health inspector shutting us down."

"Damn that pesky health inspector." Hermione smirked as House handed her a cup of coffee. "Do you go into work today?"

"Nope, I called in. I told Cuddy that you were very upset and needed someone's shoulder to cry on." He stated as he fixed the eggs.

"You're lying." Hermione muttered into her coffee cup.

"I told her we got drunk and had hangovers. Which is not a lie on my part. She told me not to influence you with my wild ways more then I have to." He glanced over his shoulder. "Where's your plates?"

"You found the food and the pan, but not the plates?" Hermione laughed, moving around the bar into the main kitchen. She walked pass him and stood in front of the cabinet. "There right here." She stood on her tiptoes and opened the cabinet. She normally would just use magic for this, but she couldn't do it in front of him. She could barely reach it. "I'm a little short."

"You're not the only thing." House replied, and Hermione turned around to see him staring at her but. She only had on a over sized sweat shirt and when she wasn't reaching for things, it fit right, but now it showed her white, lacy panties. "Don't mind me, I'm enjoying your apartment with a great view." He smirked

Hermione rolled her eyes. "House, can you get the plates please? Or else we can't eat."

"We can eat out of the pan." He suggested.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "You're such a man." She rolled her eyes at him, and walked over to the table and grabbed a chair.

"I can prove it to you to." He wiggled his eyebrows, watching as she set the chair on the floor and climbed on top of it, bracing herself on the counter as she reached the top shelf. "Why put the plates so high up, if you can't reach them?" He asked as she handed down plates for them to use.

"For your pleasure." She replied sarcastically. She jumped down from the chair, tripping on her own feet when she turned around, spinning into House's arms. She blushed, staring up into his eyes. "Like I said, pleasure."

He smirked, "I can find other ways of pleasure the a high shelf and you."

Hermione returned the smirk, before glancing over his shoulder. "You eggs are burning."

His eyes widen a little."Crap." He let go of her and turned to his eggs. "Well they're ruined, might as well start over."

"I got a better idea." Hermione stated, causing him to look at her. She raised an eyebrow in question, pulling on his apron. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "We can order out later." She pulled him to the bed room where they finished what they started the night before.


	11. Chapter 11

The song is called "This Aint a Love Song" By Scouting for Girls. super nice song, a have another fic named after it to!

Own Nothing

Eleven:

* * *

It had been a few weeks since they actually did it. She had taken a few days off a week and a half before Fred was suppose to come home. He was getting healthier each day, getting stronger.

House walked up the steps to her home, about to knock on her door when Remy opened it. "Hey House."

"Hey Thirteen." He replied, moving past her into the warm house. "Why are you here? Are you still hot for Hermione?"

"Not so much now, but still holding out. I'm here for George, we're going to a movie." She shrugged as George walked into the room.

"Hey ready to go?" He smiled, then looked at House. "Hermione is in Fred's room. She's up there painting it for him. She's been in there for the last two days getting it ready for him. Try to get her to go out and get some air." He smiled, as they grabbed their coats and left the house.

House watched them leave before going upstairs. Hermione's townhouse was different from his because it was much bigger and had two stories. She also had more money. He didn't want to spend more money. "Hermione." He hollared, walking up the stairs. Once he made it to the landing, he following the radio that was playing.

He stood at the doorway, watching as the woman he had been sort of dating dance around in a dirty tank top and short shorts. Her legs covered in paint as she danced around with a paint brush. She turned to look at him as she busted out into the chorus of some british song he had no idea was about.

_"And I'm a little bit lost without you _

_And I'm a bloody big mess inside _

_And I'm a little bit lost without you _

_This aint a love song this is goodbye (oooooh) _

_This aint a love song this is goodbye (ooooh)"_

He smirked as she pushed paused on her idea dock. She smirked, walking over to him. "It's a little creepy being watched."

"But it's so entertaining." He quipped in return.

She laughed, shaking her head."So have you come to help me?"

"If by help you mean take you in the shower to clean you off," he shrugged. "Maybe have a little sex then go out for food. Then yes I'm here to help."

"No, help me paint."

"I think you've been painting enough for today. It's time for some air." He grabbed the brush from her and threw it to the plastic covered ground.

"It's a bit illegal to treat a loved one with some medical advice." She crossed her arms.

"Well it wasn't medical advice and that only counts if we're married. Which we're not."

"But you are covered in paint." She smirked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"No I'm not." He stated, but it slowly clicked as she reached down and grabbed the brush and slapped him lightly on the cheek with it.

"Now you're painted red." She laughed, dropping the brush.

"Now you're going to get it!" He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her close for a kiss, lifting her up by her butt slightly as he dropped his cane. She yelped with laughter as she wrapped her arms around him.

He held her close, but he felt her stiffen then suddenly jerk. He pulled away to see her eyes rolled the back of her head, her body jerking from the lack of air. "Hermione?" He lowered her to the floor then held her tongue to keep her form swallowing it as she jerked. In a few minutes, it was over and he had called for an ambulance.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, jsut wanted to say thanks for hte reviews, but it'll probably be a bit for another update. But if you made it this long, jsut wait a bit longer. Thanks!

Own nothing.

Twelve.

* * *

"I'm fine, can I go home now?" Hermione crossed her arms as she laid back against her hospital pillow.

"You are not fine, you had a seizure." Chase chastised her. He was looking over her medical charts. "It says nothing in here about you being pronged to seizures."

"Because I'm not." She growled. She closed her eyes. "Where's House?"

"In his office." Foreman stated, checking her IV. "I think you scared him." Foreman glanced down at her. "What were you doing before he came over?"

"I was painting the nursery, Fred will be able to come home in a few weeks, I wanted it to be ready." She sighed. "George and Remy were leaving to go to a movie and then House came up, we kissed, and I black out."

"What were you doing before you were painting the nursery?" Chase asked.

"I was painting another room." Hermione sighed. "I have the week off and now it seemed like a perfect time to paint the rooms in the house. It's the Eco friendly paint that doesn't have fumes or something. I had the windows open anyway. I took regular breaks, I ate lunch, and ran errands while I waited for the paint to dry. I know what to do." She glared at her co-worker.

"But you still had a seizure." Foreman replied.

"Fine, I had a seizure, put me on meds, take away my driver's license, I'll car pool for now. No loud music or strobe lights."

"We need to find the underlying cause of the seizure before we can just let you go." Chase replied as the sliding door open. George and Remy stood in the doorway.

"You had another relapse." George stated, walking to her side. "You said you were fine. That you didn't have them anymore."

"I don't. I am fine, if they would just let me leave." Hermione replied.

"You're not fine, haven't you been taking the medicine Poppy sends you?" George asked. "And don't you dare lie to me Hermione Granger, you're terrible liar anyway."

"I've gotten better since I married Malfoy." She pointed out, before sighing. "I stopped taking the medication a few weeks ago. I haven't relapsed in years. And Poppy and I agreed that I should ween off of it. And I was fine."

"I'm calling her, and you're going back on it. Until then take whatever the doctors here give you." George ordered.

"George I don't need it." She pleaded.

"Hermione if your boyfriend House wasn't there and you relapsed like you did, you could've died. This insane idea that you have that you're invincible is wrong. You're still human." George's voice got softer. "You got to let others help take care of you."

Hermione sighed, laying her head back. "Fine. I'll take the stupid meds."

"We'll keep you over night and if all goes well, you can go home tomorrow morning." Forman stated as he and Chase left the room to get meds.

It was later that night and George found House in his office. He was sitting in his chair, tossing his tennis ball into the air. George stared at him through the glass door before going in. He sat down across from House and watched him. "She was torture when she was only seventeen." He stated, watching as House let the ball fall to the ground. "She as kidnapped, her, my youngest brother and their friend. They were taken to a big house, the boys put in the basement but they could hear Hermione's screams as they torture her upstairs."

House just stared at the wall, listening. "When they finally escape, Hermione didn't want to talk about it. For months she never did. But when I lost my twin brother, Fred, she opened up to me. We were there for each other and we helped each other through the pain. But every once and awhile she gets these panic attacks. Her body and her mind thinks she's back in the room getting tortured. And it's like how you saw earlier today." George sighed. "She can't help it. She's broken, damaged and scared. But she hates asking for help, letting people think that she isn't strong enough to stand alone. Because everyone used her in the past to stand on. She was always the one people went to for help and she could never bring herself to ask for it."

"Why are you telling me this?" House asked, looking at him.

"Because, she asked where you were."George simple stated. "She was worried about you. She isn't fragile, broken in some areas yes. But she isn't fragile. She has scars from it all. You can't help but notice them. But she opened up to you, she fell for you and you're hiding in your office at the first sign of her being weak."

"It's unethical for doctors to treat their loved ones." He quipped. Smirking at how that's basically what Hermione had said earlier.

"Then be her loved one and be in the room with her. Her relapses are not often, she has a normal life when she is on medication. She just doesn't want to appear weak." George stood up. "Get in there, or I'll break your other leg." He warned before leaving the room.

House watched him leave, waiting a few minutes before sighing. He grabbed his cane and stood up and walked out of his office. He walked down the halls and road the elevator to Hermione's room. He opened the door to see her up from bed and getting dressed. "What are you doing? You're suppose to be in bed."

She glanced up at him and smirked. "I'm breaking out of here. Hospital rooms gives me the creeps."

He return the smirk. "You're a doctor."

"Yea so?" Hermione stood up after tying her shoes. "What are you going to do about it?"

He stood before her, looking down at her with a evil smirk. "Do you need a get away car?"


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, this is short because I'm updating a few others to. I'll update more later when I get a chance. Hop eyou enjoy it.

Own Nothing.

Thirteen.

* * *

It was a week later and Hermione and the team were sitting down around the table discussing the case they just finished as they filled out their reports, Hermione smiled at her colleagues as she stood up to refresh her cup of coffee, her back turned as the glass door opened.

The team quieted, House looking out his office glass from his chair to see a late teen standing in the door way. Hermione turned around, her coffee cup held up to her lips and stared at him. "Hey Mum." The teenage boy gave a small wave.

"Mum?" Chase glanced over to his British colleague with eyebrows raised.

"Scorpius you're suppose to be in school." Hermione rushed over to her son, setting her coffee on the table as she looked her son over. "Why are you here?"

"You named your son Scorpius?" House asked as he entered the room. He walked over to the table and sat down in her chair and began to drink from her cup. "He is going to be so damage."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Does your father know you're here?" She was getting into mother mood. "Why aren't you in school? It's already started."

"Yes sonny, why are you skipping?" House mocked a British accent.

"No Dad is in Italy with Alexandra, his new girlfriend." Scorpius sighed. "I'm not at school, because I didn't get on the train when Grandmother dropped me off at the station." I used the money Dad sends me every other week and I got a plane ticket here to new york and then I found you."

"Your dad gives you enough money to get a plane ticket across the Atlantic?" Remy asked.

Hermione sighed and glanced back at her colleagues. "Yes Draco, his father, and I have enough money to sustain ourselves for the rest of our lives without work. While Draco chooses to spend his money on nonsense, I choose to work for the rest of my life."

"So you're loaded?" Foreman asked.

"Yes." Hermione turned back to face her son. "So why are you here?"

"I don't want to go to school, in England." Scorpius stated.

"Why? You have two years left before you're allowed to go into college, you are at the top of your class. You're the most important person on your team."

"Sounds like you're an over-achevier who is about to have a mental breakdown." House quipped.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Scorpius looked around his mother and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your Mum's boss and her boyfriend." House smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes.

Scorpius glanced up at his mother and sighed. "I'm not complaining, just give me a warning before you decide to have another child."

"I'm not planning..." Hermione sighed. "Why don't you explain to me why I shouldn't ship you back off to England."

"I'm Draco Malfoy's son. When my name is called in class, everyone knows that I am the son of Draco Malfoy, the grandson of the right hand man of one of the greatest cult leaders in England's history. No one remembers that I am the son of the legendary Hermione Granger. I want to be known for being your son, and for my own skills and intelligence. I already contacted the schools here in America and they are sending some information to your home and if you agree to let me stay, they'll send someone for a home interview." He stopped and watched for his mother's reaction.

Hermione thought it over, she had thought about the schools in America, the wizardry schools here were just as good as the ones overseas. Not as strict, the students who lived close could live at home and just travel to school, others who lived far away stayed in the dorms. The sports were more towards muggle sports then the one at Hogwarts.

She sighed and nodded her head. "Fine, I will look into you coming here. You'll need a student visa until we can file the papers for you to get a green card." Hermione ran through the rest of the list in her head.

"It's done." Scorpius stated, stopping Hermione's train of thought.

"What's done?" Hermione asked.

"I had applied for a green card six months ago, while I was still in term last year and because I'm the offspring of you and dad, I got it pretty easy."

"Smart kid."Chase muttered.

"No he isn't, he used mommy and daddy to get what you want." House stated.

"If you don't have a name sake, what do you have?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "So I can stay?"

"You're grounded." Hermione stated, finally stepping back and taking her cup of coffee from House. "And you're telling your Grandmother."

"I'm grounded and I have to tell the matriarch of our house why I don't want to live in England?" Scorpius sighed. "Deal." He stuck out his hand, Hermione shook it with her's. He walked out, stating that he was heading to her home.

Hermione smirked, refilling her coffee and sat down in a empty chair. "He just signed his own death certificate." She glanced around. "I do not want to make Mrs. Malfoy angry."


	14. Chapter 14

Really Short, but I just wanted to give you guys something.

Own Nothing.

Fourteen.

...

"So..." He stopped and glanced at her as she took a sip of her coffee. "You're son is living with you now, as well as your friend who has a new baby boy that you adopted."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she slowly nodded. "Yes House, that is why we shagged over here in your home today."

He smirked as he turned back to making breakfast. "It just seems like a really bad movie."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She smiled as she stood up, she was just wearing one of his t-shirts and her lacy underwear. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood there. "I think I like the shagging in random places."

"Oh, I have no problem with the shagging." He smirked, looking down at her. "It's how weird your life is."

She nodded and stepped to the side so he could put their breakfast on plates. "It is weird."

"I remember when I use to fantasize about you and Thirteen getting it on in the gym locker room, fingering at the movie theatre. Good times."

She smiled, taking her plate to the table. "Who said we didn't?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You've been holding out on me."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Gregory House, you don't even know the half of it."


End file.
